Hetalia's Creed
by Mittens-Puff
Summary: Mostly around Lovino Vargas (Romano), is the story of how he became an assassin. Based on Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft. Pairings: spamano, pruhun and a bit of gerita.
1. Chapter 1

"I still say that painting should be on that wall, mamma" The Italian was helping his mother with the new paintings she bought. She had her hair pin up in a messy bun and her light green dress flew after her as she moved around the house. "Why do you say that?" she turned to him holding the painting where she wanted to put it. " 'Cause I think it looks better over there".

A small man, near his 40 years of life, came near them "Maddona" she turned to him "There's someone to see you in the front door" she nodded a thanks putting down the painting making her way to the front door. "Oh! And Lovino?"

"Me…"

"Messere Romanus wants to see you in his office" The young Italian rolled his eyes and sighed "I'll be on my way".

Romanus office was a spacious lounge with a pair of big windows behind his desk. There were bookshelves on the walls with all type of books and old documents, a small desk with a bunch of books, papers and weird objects on it and in front of that one, there was other small desk where dozens of maps and a scheme of the city could be found on it.

The elder Italian was sitting on his great chair right behind his desk waiting for his son. His expression didn't change when he walked in; instead he looked up to his son and passed him a small package and a letter. "Take that secretly to the Germans. None shall know about that package"

The younger Italian stared at the package for a few moments. He noticed that neither the package nor the letter had the sender but he just kept his mouth shut glancing at his father. He knew his father had some secret business, something he kept away from his whole family, or so it seemed.

"I just have one question" the elder man glanced at his son as he spoke "The Germans are in town? I didn't knew that"

"Son, I know you don't like them but, maybe one day you'll understand why all of this. I assure you it's for" he hesitated "our own safety".

Lovino made his way to the palace where the German family was temporarily living. He made it by the rooftops and came down as silent as a cat when he got near the small palace. There was a guard in the gate whom looked like was sleeping and just realized the estranger when he stood right next to him. "Uh! What are you doing here? State your business!"

"Deliver for your master" he handed the package to the guard who stared at it for a bit, looking for something suspicious "I only made it get here so don't ask me what's inside" he said and the guard nodded a yes.

The young Italian turned and was making his way home when a young gentleman, probably same age as him, arrived at the gate followed by a giant dog.

"What's that?" he asked to the guard.

"A deliver for your father"

"Let me have a look" he said picking the package and trying to open it. The guard looked worried and tried to stop him being pushed aside by the German.

"Didn't you hear him?" Lovino interrupted walking towards him and putting his hand on the package pushing it towards the guard "It's for your father"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lovino Vargas" he paused handing the package to the guard and reaching his hand to the German "And you?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" he held the Italian's hand for a polite greeting as Lovino grinned "Pleased to meet me" he said to the German who answered coldly in return "Pleased to meet me too".

"Well I hope we meet some other time again" the irony fully expressed in Lovino's smile "And this is for your father as well" he said handing him a letter and walked away.

Gilbert watched him; when he got out of sight, the young German turned to the guard and asked for the dagger so he could open the letter. The guard hesitated but handed him the dagger. Lovino, on the edge of a nearby rooftop, threw a small knife that he always had with him, witch got the letter and pinned it on the wall, almost cutting the German's fingers. "For your father!" he shout from the rooftop.

At home, he's brother was crossing the yard with a basket. He held it carefully as if it would break. "Ciao frattelino. What's that?"

"Niente" he said stumbling right after it, giving Lovino one second to react and help him not to let the basket fall "Watch out Feli! You clumsy"

Feliciano pouted with the comment. "Don't get mad at me. Now tell me what's this?"

"Don't open it!" The young Italian tried to get the mystery basket back without success. Lovino opened it a little, enough to see a young eagle old enough to learn how to fly. "Where did you get this?" he asked to his younger brother who was going to answer when someone spoke first. "Where did you get what?" It was they're mother, Claudia. "The answer comes after the question" she said as they didn't answered.

Feliciano looked up to his brother that glanced at him. "It's an eagle… it fell… from its nest… can I keep it?" his eyes glittering as he asked. His mother didn't like the idea much and looked inside the basket. The young eagle glanced up at her with big wide eyes, its wings attached to its body making it look like a loaf of bread with eyes. She thought for a bit and then answered "Si I think you can keep it. But who's going to teach her how to fly?"

The young Italian busting with happiness answered with a big bright smile "I will!" He's brother now trying not to laugh, made his way to his father's headquarters.

Feliciano pouted. "Verocchia will fly. Taught by me! He'll see!" Claudia giggled and pet her son's head.

Later that day, when the stars were starting to cover the sky, Lovino was waddling around near the river and heard someone asking for help desperately. He took quick careful steps towards the sound and hid on the surrounding shadows not to be notice.

"Dare to tell me to pay again, you dirty Italian!" It was the German he met earlier with two guards and the giant critter messing with Girolamo, the artisan that used to make Vargas family's clothes. He loved his job and was very talented. Each piece was unique. "You, pick that jacket, seems like I'm taking this too" he said to one of the guards.

"You should be more careful around Italian territory" Lovino stood out from the shadows "Be nice to him and be a good civilized man and pay for the clothing"

"You again"

"Did you miss me?"

"Not really"

"Good. Now please do what I told and be a civilized German" he smirked "Wait, just keep going. I just remembered that Germans aren't civilized at all"

"You bastard" Gilbert's rage was rousing sharply. He unsheathed his sword.

"That is not fair. I don't have a sword. Would you pass me one of you guard's?"

"No"

"Cheater"

Gilbert swung the sword trying to open wounds on Lovino. He ripped his shirt and thought that the Italian was already wounded letting down his guard. Lovino, finding an opportunity, punched Gilbert and twisted his arm to get the sword. Quickly the two guards got ready to fight. They attacked at the same time making Lovino dance within the blow of their swords. He managed to wound one in the arm, making him drop his weapon, and faced the other with the speed and agility of a feline.

Finding his man wounded and unable to continue, Gilbert decided to retreat, cursing the Italian. He ignored those curses and checked his clothes. There was actually a big rip in his chest. My mother is going to kill me. He thought.

Alone in the dark, Lovino climbed up a tower of a church and sat enjoying the view. Rome was indeed a huge wonderful city. The sky was clean covered in stars. The silver light of the full moon reflected in the city gave it a feeling of myth and mistery. He had a wonderful life. A free young Italian teenager, with a happy family and love.

Vera. He thought looking for the house of his love among the thousand houses of Rome. Vera Cortez; a young beautiful Spanish woman with curly brown hair, deep reddish eyes and the bright charming smile most Spaniards carry with them.

He found her house and decided to make a quick visit. On his way, he harvested a rose from someone's favorite bush.

The Cortez house looked empty, perhaps because they were all asleep by that time now. He thrown a small rock at her window. Nothing happened. He climbed up to her window with the rose in his mouth and when reaching it, he called for her. The window was opened few seconds later by the surprised Spaniard. "Gato! What are you doing here?"

"Hanging on the wall because it's fun"

She giggled "So you're here to see me?"

"Si and this is for you" she picked the flower from his mouth kissing him after it. "I want you to come in" she smirked "But you can't take too long"

"I won't" he grinned jumping in. They kissed passionately, her hands on his face slowly reaching his chest and his hands hanging a little lower on her waist.

"What the—What have you been doing?" she asked worried as she found the hole on the shirt. "Fighting again?"

"You know I just can't resist and besides" he pressed a quick kiss on her mouth "It was the German" he smirked and pushed her softly making both fall on the bed.

She sighed and surrender to his kisses.

"Lovi…Lovino!" she hit him with a pillow "Wake up damn it!" He looked at her sleepy. "You should be out of here! My father is probably awake already"

Lovino thought about what he just heard. When he realized what was happening he ran to his clothes and got dressed. "Buenos dias Vera" He heard coming from outside the door. He gave her one last kiss "Scusi for leaving like this"

"Vera" The voice was getting closer. "See you" He jumped out of the window.

"Buenos dias papa"

"Oh! You're awake already" he said and she smiled. Her father looked around and found the flower. "Where did you get that? It wasn't there yesterday" he looked at the bed and realized it was too messy. "You don't usually leave your bed like that Vera…" He walked towards the window that was wide opened and looked outside, doubtful.

Glued to the wall, right next the window, Lovino slowly climbed to the roof. "What are you doing here?" The Italian froze and turned around slowly spreading his hands. "I ask you the same question"

"There's a hole in the roof. You? What are you doing?"

"I'm…checking if the roof…won't fall"

"Messere Cortez!" The old Spaniard looked up spoting Lovino who waved back at his glare with a smile.

"Buon journo"

"Come back here you bastard! Guards!"

Vera sighed at all this, sitting heavily on her bed. "I don't want that filthy!..."

"Don't you finish that, papa!"

"Why do you love him?"

"He's handsome"

"And stupid"

"He loves me"

"He's a womanizer!"

"Get the hell out of here papa…" she snapped.

"Where have you been figlio?" a voice asked as Lovino sneaked in the house. He turned to face the man in the sofa. "So?"

"I was…"

"Doing what you always do when you don't sleep at home" the man snapped.

"Si" he thought for a moment "and that is?"

"Figlio, I know about your womanizer side" Romanus grinned and got up walking towards his son who had an awkward expression up his face.

"I really love her"

"Si, I believe you do. Now…" he put a hand on his son's shoulder and made his way to his office bringing Lovino with him. "I want to ask you a favor"

"Every single day, you ask me a favor" he pointed out, sighing.

"That's because I think you're kind enough and to make sure you are ready to keep up my job when I, eventually, die"

"I already told you, I don't want to—"

"It's other job. One that you must keep top secret even from the ones you love" Romanus sighed opening the door to his office. Lovino stared at him curious now that his father confirmed him that he was, indeed, keeping some secret business away from his family. "Don't look at me like that. One day you'll understand" the elder Italian said with a sad smile on his face. And I think that day isn't too far… He thought.

"Well… what did you wanted to ask me?"

"I want you to get me an impression of the reaction of the Germans to my small present"

"The package?"

"Si" he nodded. "But you're not supposed to get noticed. Go inside if you need and come back, in one piece"

"I will" Lovino answered leaving his father.

The streets were full of movement, and that included some small patrols leaded by Gilbert. They seemed to be looking for someone, and that someone, was him. I think this means the impression isn't very positive. He thought.

He decided to go by the rooftops, as they can't climb it, it would be safer. And reaching the small palace, he had his suspicions confirmed. Three guards on the front gate, troops walking around inside and a tall blond man that looked pissed, shouting at someone because of something. He was too far to understand.

He got near a wall that was part of a tower; from up there he would be near enough to hear.

It was a hard building to climb but he made it. There was no one up there and he got suspicious.

Now focusing on the tall German, he noticed his hair was long and that the color was so soft that it was glowing white in the sunlight.

"Why can't you find them?!" he was shouting.

"I'm sorry sir…"

"I don't want your 'sorry'! I want that assassin! Now!"

"We'll keep looking…"

"You better, now get out of my sight!"

"Sir, if you excuse me" a small, black haired man stood closer to his master. "You should calm down. I already started organizing a ball where we invited whole Rome. Make a kill on that party. The assassin will try to kill the killer and then you can get him"

"That's a very good idea. Tell me more about it" he said and the small man invited him to go inside.

Heading back home, Lovino made his report to his father.

"I knew I should be suspicious about it" he got up and stood staring at the window. "But we're still going"

"Can I ask you what was inside the package?"

"It's kind of a big story, but resumed, I sent a bomb. Not one that would cause much damages but, still a bomb"

"And he talked about an 'assassin'. What's that?"

"The day will come when you'll understand it's meaning, but it's not today" he turned to his son. "Now go do something else, I'm busy"

Lovino did as he was told and made his way out of home. In the rooftop of a high building he spotted his brother.

"What are you doing up here?"

"AH! Don't scare me like that fratello!"

"Scusi" he giggled. He spotted an eagle flying near them. "Don't tell me that is…"

"The eagle I brought home yesterday, si. Her name is Verocchia" Feliciano was smiling proudly. "I told you she would fly"

"Indeed" said the elder Italian sitting next to his brother. "Now tell me, where did you get it?"

"Promise me you won't tell mamma"

"I promise"

"I have been keeping an eye on its nest, so I knew the right time to take it. And that's basically what I did" he said plainly. "Somehow I feel like I shouldn't have done that but I made her get too used to humans somehow, so… it's better to take care of her"

Lovino pet his brother and hugged him. "I understand. As long as she looks happy and healthy, I guess it's ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino was walking around in Rome looking for the place where he asked for a dress to his loved one, Vera. When he found the small studio, he knocked the door and slipped himself inside.

"Lovino!" a voice said happily making Lovino startle. "You're probably looking for the dress you ordered. I personally don't think it'll suit you"

"I already told you it's not for me, Girolamo!" he snapped.

"_Si, si, lo so_" Girolamo laughed. He picked a package and opened to show it to Lovino. "Like it?"

"It will look perfect on her…" Lovino thought out loud. "How much do I own you?"

"Oh! Just take it with you. In thanks for helping me in the other day" the artisan smiled. "And it's for Vera. Consider it in part a present from me to her too"

"_Grazie_ Girolamo" Lovino nodded, took the package and walked out.

* * *

It was about lunch time when he reached Cortez' house with a small leather sack of money, a bunch of flowers and the dress.

"What are you doing here?" Vera's father asked as he spotted Lovino on the door. "You are not welcome here!"

"Miguel!" a voice as soft as an angel but with authority said from behind the Italian. It was Vera's mother, Elena, that was arriving with her daughter, who smiled at Lovino. "Be nice to our guests Miguel"

Lovino turned to her. "Ah! _Signora_ Cortez!" he bowed. "Lovino Vargas, pleased to meet you"

"Oh! So you're the famous _gato_ that comes in the night" she said teasing him. He glanced at Vera with an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry for not presenting myself to you earlier but I…" he hesitated and looked back to Miguel, then back to Elena who nodded. "_Si, lo se_" she said with a smile.

"Well, these are for you _signora_" He said handing her the flowers.

"Oh! _Gracias_" She smelled the roses. "Let's go inside so I can put them on water"

When Lovino was going to pass through Miguel he stopped and handed him the sack. "An apology for all I did" he said following the girls to the living room.

Vera sat on the sofa, her mother was placing the flowers near the window and Miguel sat on the corner on his armchair. Lovino kissed Vera's forehead and sat next to her. She looked at the package, curious.

"This one is for you" he smiled handing her the package. "Hope you like it"

She opened it and took the dress out of it. She stood and held it in front of her. It was crimson red, very tight in the torso, with long sleeves and showing her shoulders and part of her chest. It fell softly around her with a beautiful cream lace around her waist forming a 'v' in the front.

"It's beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it"

"But why?"

"Do you want to come to the ball with me, Vera?"

"For real? I would love to!" she hugged him tight.

He glanced at her father, the big problem, who smiled and nodded. "I like you better like that"

"I'm deeply sorry for the other day"

Miguel shoved the air with his hand "_Olvidalo_"

* * *

The following day, at the ball, Lovino was impatiently waiting for his lover. When he recognized Parchero, one of Cortez' horses, he relaxed and put a bright smile on his face.

As she came out of the carriage, he dazed a bit looking at her. He put himself together and took her hand. "Shall we?" he asked and she nodded.

All Rome was fully dressed for that occasion. Everyone chose their best clothing and took proud steps when walking in. Lovino, besides being with his girl, was looking around taking silent notes in his mind of all the pretty girls he found.

After a dance with Vera, he's father approached them asking him to meet him outside. Lovino apologized and left.

His father seemed lost in thoughts standing in front of the fountain. "Yes father?"

"Remember their plan?"

"_Si_"

"No one shall die Lovino. I need your help to get their target"

"There's thousand people here, any of them could be a target" Lovino pointed out.

"They'll choose it strategically" he said plainly. "And some of these people are here to help us" His son tilted his head a bit. "Try to get something from that red eyed boy. And have this. It will come in handy"

"_Grazie_"

He went inside again with his new kit of knives and daggers attached to his belt, hidden under the jacket.

He got just in time to see Gilbert flirting with his girl, who didn't seem unpleased. He approached them silently. "Excuse me. Am I interrupting?" he said glaring at Gilbert and giving a cold look at Vera.

"Yes, so if you don't mind" the albino said and Lovino killed him with the gaze.

"Let's go _gato_" Vera said pulling the Italian. Gilbert looked at her kind of shocked. "_Perdona_, he's my boyfriend" she smiled awkwardly.

When they were out of Gilbert's sight. "What were you doing?" Lovino asked. "I leave you alone for a while and you do that?"

"You took so long! I thought you were doing the same with some other girl"

"I thought that you didn't supported that womanizer side of mine"

She looked up at him. "_Perdoname_, I won't do it again" she said softly placing a kiss on his lips.

He didn't protest tough he got the feeling she didn't mean that and was just buying him. "I'm going to get something to drink"

As she left him blended in the crowd, he looked around and spotted Gilbert leaving the room suspiciously. Lovino followed him with cat steps. He was leaded to a side room, a couple of corridors away from the main one where the ball was taking place. Gilbert was talking to the tall blond guy he saw. He hid himself behind a column listening to their conversation.

"Father, with the help of the pictures Honda gave me I located the assassin" Gilbert said plainly. Fear or respect could be heard in his voice, Lovino didn't know exactly which. "He walks around with miss Claudia Vargas. Actually, the whole family is here today."

"Good. We're going to kill them all" the blond man grinned "Listen carefully. One of the guards is going to poison a random person. When that person dies and everyone is distracted, you and you're man strike, got that?" Gilbert nodded a yes. "Good. Don't fail me"

"I won't father" with that, Gilbert left and passed through Lovino without noticing him.

The Italian ran to his father with his feline steps and trying not to attract too much attention.

"Father…!" he said breathing heavily. "I know who their target is. It's us!"

"What?!" Panic filled Romanus eyes. "Get Feliciano out of here" Lovino nodded but held his father's arm with a tight grip. "Their main target is you. Be careful" he's father nodded and turned to his wife.

Lovino started looking for his younger brother. He couldn't find him anywhere and started getting worried. Suddenly, a man who later he realized it was Miguel Cortez, Vera's father, fell and was lying dead on the floor. Recalling the earlier conversation between the Germans, Lovino made his way as quickly as possible to his father.

The crowd wasn't helping at all and spotting one of Gilbert's man behind his father he shouted. "Father! Behind you!"

His father turned in the right moment, grabbing the man by the neck and using a hidden blade to kill him.

"Father, you ok?"

"I'm fine but what are you doing here?" he asked worried.

"I can't find Feliciano anywhere"

His father took a quick look around the room, then took his hidden blade from his arm and gave it to his son. "Lovino take this and go home"

"What about you? And mother?"

"Don't worry about us" his father smiled sadly. "We will get out of here" he paused. "Probably not the way we wanted...this will be the last time that I'll be holding your hand like this but never forget _figlio_, I will always be here" Lovino took some seconds to realize that was kind of a goodbye. Steps from guards running into the room could be heard. "Quick Lovino get out of here while you can. Look for Lucia if you need help" the young Italian nodded being pushed by his father. "Go!"

Lovino stood there for some seconds loading the whole scene. His father fighting with an amazing experience tough his age was an enemy that he knew that wouldn't let him get out alive. His mother protecting herself with a sword she stole from one of the guards. It was painful to watch them struggling so hard to survive.

Someone pushed him, making him stumble and fall. He got up quickly and followed the large amount of people that was running to the safety of the streets of Rome.

* * *

He stole a horse and galloped straight home hoping his brother would be there in safety. When he got there, it seemed all too quiet. He stepped in silently, scanning the house with eyes that could adapt themselves to the weak light that came from the outside, that was practically none.

As he stepped in his brother's room, he spotted someone's shadow. "Feli?" he called. "Is that you?"

"Stop Lutz!" Lovino looked around and froze when he identified a pair of eyes glittering with the light. "It's my _fratello_"

"Who are you?" Lovino asked, his gaze without leaving those eyes. "Feli who is this bastard?"

"Please calm down _fratello" _the young italian steped out of his hiding place to where he could be seen. "_Fratello _this is Ludwig. He brought me home to protect me"

"You...how did you...You're one of them! Bastard!"

"You misunderstand, I am not one of them" said the blue eyed guy.

"How did you know he was in danger then?" Lovino's piercing gaze was serious and violent causing the German to step back. "Tell me!"

Ludwig sighed. "I am part of the family" Lovino stepped foward as he said that. "But I am not part of the plan. I don't want to be part of it, I kind of have no choice" the German glanced at

Feliciano. "And I didn't want Felici to die"

"So you are on our side?" Lovino asked.

"No. Just your brother's side"

Lovino looked out to the window and grined angry and ironicaly.

"And Lovi I got something to tell you..." the young italian hesitated and glanced at the german.

"I'm going to live with them"

"What?!" he turned sudenly startling Feliciano. "No. No you won't!"

"I'm sorry but I won't let him here to die" snapped Ludwig.

"He won't die! I will protect him!"

"I'm afraid you have to learn how to protect yourself first" he wrapped an arm around Feliciano. "So I'm taking him with me"

"Why?!"

"Because I love him and I don't want him to die"

Lovino turned to his brother. His eyes were desperately asking for his support. "I'm sorry _fratello_"

"Feli mum and dad died today because his family killed them! Feli you can't do that!" Feliciano looked at him with the coldest eyes he ever saw. "Feli I beg of you"

Feliciano hugged his brother warmly and whispered a goodbye in his ear. Ludwig placed a strong hand on Lovino's shoulder what cause the Italian to look up at him with both anger and despair. "Be strong" he told him. "I may not be exactly on your side but I certainly help you through your brother" Lovino nodded.

With that, the Italian stood on the door watching them walk away. He closed his eyes to the view of his brother's last glance and as they were out of sight Lovino made his way to the back of the house and leaned on the wall of the stables. He let himself slid down and curled up there crying. The rain started falling outside. He was feeling miserable. His parents died and the same people that killed them took his brother from him. Could it get any worse?

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't noticed his horse approaching him. Raviori was standing right next to him, it's head low sniffing the air very close to Lovino, with curious eyes. As Lovino didn't react, he pushed him softly with the muzzle.

Lovino lift his head up and smiled, Raviori made some happy sounds and the Italian pet the light brown muzzle of his horse. On that moment, it was all the love he had.

After a goodnight sleep at the stable with Raviori's company, Lovino decided to visit Lucia. After all, he's father told him to look for her if he needed help and right now he was alone and didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

After sadling his horse and putting on a cloak with a large hood to hide himself, he made his way to Lucia's place.

Lucia's sister was a servant in their house and for sure they would do enything to help a Vargas, but there was an awkward thing about her house, it was a brothel. As he spotted a well decorated house, with coursants in the door and saying 'Rosabaya', he knew he was in the right place.

He stopped Raviori and tied him near the door. As he walked, he found himself on a crimson lounge, with a sweet scent of roses and pomegranate. There were plants everywhere and birds giving it an exotic ambience. On the other side there was a large door that leaded to a garden full of roses and pomegranate trees.

A girl aproached with a sneaky smile. He didn't know what to do but for his happiness, Lucia walked in. "No Bianca, he is not a costumer" as Lucia spoke, the girl frowned and left. "Mi scusi for that but usually when a man walks in means business" she giggle. "So, what brings you here Lovino?"

"You don't know?"

"Yes, of course I know, my sister told me" Lovino's gaze dropped to the floor. "Come my dear, we shall talk somewhere more quiet"

She took him to a room with a giant bed with crimson sheets and red cetin pillows. He looked around the room and then glanced at her. "No, is the only room I have empty, there is people working in my office" she smiled and Lovino nodded. "So, why did you came look for me?"

"Well, you already know..." he sighed. "They murdered Vera's father"

"Vera Cortez?" she interrupted.

"Si. And killed my parents and when I got home fucking worried because of Feli, he was there wih one of them saying that he would go live with him because they love eachother..." he paused holding back his tears. "...and then I was left alone. I slept in the stable with Raviori and the only thing I could do was look for you because my father told me so before dying" he said sitting on the bed and hidding his face in his hands.

She stood there looking at him for a while, then she spoke. "Did your father gave you any weapon before dying?" He nodded and took off the hidden blade from the leather bag he brought with him. "Genorous gift you have here. Your father gave you a very important job that he had and wanted you to continue, you must be proud of yourself"

"I don't know what you are talking about" he looked curious at her.

"He didn't tell you anything?" she asked kind of surprised and he shook his head and looked at her asking for answers. "Well then...I...I'll help you out here in Rome. After it, you will make your way to Budapest and there you'll find your answers"

"Budapest?"

"Si Budapest. Remenber Elizaveta Hedervary and her family?" she asked.

"Elizaveta..." he thought. "Oh! Elli! Si of course I remenber"

"Good. Then later we can talk about that. Right now go see if Vera is ok, but don't tell her anything about you leaving, capiche?" she asked and Lovino nodded. "Then go. And take Raviori to our stables he will be better there"

The Italian made his way quickly by the rooftops. The house seemed empty, but maybe it was the feeling he got from the roof so he met the floor with the agility of a cat.

There was no sound coming from the inside but from one of the open side doors that leaded to the garden he saw Vera, sitting on a bench brushing her hair.

He stood on the entrance "May I?"

Vera turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Gatto!..." she said with a smiled and running to him for a hug.

"Glad to see you too" he said hugging her. "Are you ok?"

"I am" she smiled. "Mum is worse and I'm really worried about her, but I'm fine, gracias"

Lovino kissed her forehead. "Good then"

"Gato…" She held his head between her hands and pulled him for a kiss. They spent the afternoon together on the bench, in the protecting shadow of a tree, at the house Cortez. Vera was lucky that Lovino was patient enough to hear everything that was worrying her and in the end she was feeling quite happier.

As the Italian got back to the Rosabaya, he tried to sneak in without a sound, but Lucia noticed him. "At least you could say you're back" she said and he stopped and turned to her.

"Mi scusi, Lucia…"

"Is everything ok?" she asked getting close to him.

"Si in the end she was quite happy"

"And what about you?"

Lovino sighed sadly at the question and looked at the floor. "I'm…I'm fine…"

"Lovino" Lucia was holding the young Italian's head in her hands and staring at his eyes. "If you ever need something, even a shoulder to cry, Lovino, I am here. Don't forget that"

He managed to show her a little smile. "Grazie…"

On the following day, Lovino was woken up by a very energetic Lucia. She walked in his room and opened the window. "Rise and shine lazy Vargas"

Still sleepy, the Italian boy curled up in the blankets hiding his face from the light. "Per favore Lucia…! Just five more…" he paused "…hours"

"Come on Lovino! Get up! We have things to do today" she pulled the blankets but without success, Lovino held a fine grip onto them. "If you're not down there in fifteen minutes you won't have breakfast" Lucia said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She knew that he couldn't resist food.

Still lied on the bed, Lovino covered his eyes with his arm and slightly laughed. "I hate my life…"

Later, after breakfast, Lovino was waiting for Lucia at the front door of the brothel. "Lovino you might not enjoy much what we're about to do, but we have to" she said as she met him and leaded him outside to a couple of horses that were ready and waiting for them.

"Where are we going?" he asked mounting on the horse as she did the same.

"To your house"

A shiver ran down the Italian's spine as he heard the words. He didn't want to go to that house, at least not for now. Memories would come to him and he would feel worse than what he was already feeling.

As they reached the house, Lovino stopped his horse and stared at it. It looked haunted. Haunted by the ghosts of the family that lived there. Haunted by his family… though it seemed like a ghost was missing and that ghost, was him.

"Lovino…" he heard Lucia's sweet motherly voice. "Please Lovino, with your help we'll be out of here in no time. I only need to find a secret room on your father's old headquarters"

The young Italian walked in his house, hesitant. He led her to his father's old headquarters. It was messy, not exactly like it was left. "Someone had been here…"

"Probably looking for the same thing as us now"

"Did they already took it?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so" She walked to one of the tables and took her hood off as she focused on a certain book. She looked at the bookshelf, there was a place for the book on the table. "Lovino, why isn't this book with the rest of the collection?"

"It had never been there. It was always there on the table"

"Really…" Lucia picked the book and put it back on the shelf. As the book was in his correct place, one of the bookshelves moved, revealing a secret passage. She glanced at Lovino and smiled. "No, they didn't found it"

Lovino stared at the passage. "So, you're going in?"

"No, it's your father, you go" She tilted her head motioning him to go inside. "In there you'll probably find a trunk and some other things. Be sure you bring everything that's in the trunk and other things you find important. Now go"

The Italian boy stared at the dark way he had ahead of him. He walked in slowly and after a while he found himself in a small room with no windows and a weird symbol painted on the wall. On the opposite side of the wall with the symbol, there were exposed some robes. He found the trunk on top of a table and inside he found a letter and a bunch of arrows. Lovino looked around for the bow that he found on the wall with some other weapons.

After a long while he returned to Lucia, that was outside with the horses; with all he got from the trunk, the robes and the bow.

As they were back to the Rosabaya, Lucia asked to see what he brought from the secret room. "These robes I'll ask one of the girls to take care of them so you can use them later. This arrows I, myself will get them ready for you. And this letter, you'll only open it when you get to Budapest" Lovino reached his hand to the letter and she drew back her hand holding the light brown piece of paper. "Can I trust you?"

"si, of course"

"Good" the woman said with a cheerful smile. "Now, the girls are waiting for you outside, they'll teach you some useful tricks"

Lovino tilted his head in confusion. "What kind of usuful tricks can your girls teach me?"

"Not the kind of tricks that you are thinking of" she said shoving him out.

"Lovino we were waiting for you!" said one of the girls that aproached him. "I'm Ananya, and with the help of my friends I'll teach you how to bend among the crowd and how to steal" the boy looked at her with an expression sort of desapointed. The brunet realized it and smiled. "We can also show you some other tricks if you want"

"No, grazie. I have a girl"

The girl frowned lightly. They spent the whole day and the one after it, working on Lovino's skills of blending in the crowd and stealing.

On the following day, Lucia called Lovino to her office. "You called me?"

"Si Lovino. Congratulations for your good work in blending and stealing but today I have some tasks for you" she paused and stared at the boy, who waited paciently. "First of all, I'll need you to get me a letter that I think had already arrived. I'll tell you your next task when you get back"

Lovino listened carefully to all she had to say about where he would get the letter and headed out. He was looking for a bird cage on the rooftops so as he found a quiet place, he made his way up. Though being very aware of every little corner of the city, he took some time to find it.

He picked the peageon and retrieved the letter carefully, putting the bird back on its place after it. When going back, taking advantage of his new skills, he walked peacefully among the people, stealing an apple right in front of the owners eyes.

"You're finally back. Where have you been?"

"Completing your task?"

"Si, si, certo. Let me see the letter" the boy handed it to her and waited. Her expression became serious as she finished. "Lovino take the rest of the day. I have something important to do"

The boy was confused and hesitated but gladly took the day off.

He slept till noon the next day. Crowled out of the bed, got dressed and made his way to Lucia's office.

"Buon journo! I thought you would spend the day sleeping"

"You would wake me up"

"Of course I would. Listen Lovino, I need you to track down a guy"

"By tracking down you mean...?"

"Kill" she said with no expression in her face. "I think one of the girls can give you a description of the guy but before you go, take this with you" She showed him the hiden blade that his father gave him. "I know you can use small knives but you should start getting used to this weapon, is very useful"

"Grazie" He instaled the hiden blade in his arm. "Just a question, may I know what did he do to deserve this fate?"

"He was part of the plan to kill your father and is responsible for Cortez' death"

"Good enough"

"Take care, I want you back in one piece"

The young Italian headed to the garden where he met Ananya. She was waiting for him, sitting on a bench, next to the fountain. "Buon journo Lovino. The man you're looking for is not very tall. He has black hair and dark eyes and is very polite and quiet"

"Grazie Ananya"


End file.
